


Your Love

by Shan_Kyohaku



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: 70's queen, Cheating, Drinking, Early Queen, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Language, Parties, REO Speedwagon - Freeform, Short, Song fics, Suggestive Themes, Touring, sugar ray - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 21:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18786145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shan_Kyohaku/pseuds/Shan_Kyohaku
Summary: Now that Queen is beginning to get the recognition they deserve, the band begins their tour. Knowing this, Brian’s girlfriend insists that she tags along with them. Though the band aren’t big fans of hers, they compromise that if Brian brings his girlfriend they bring along you, a good friend from the beginning of the bands origins. It proves that Brian’s girlfriend is a good pair for the touring life and Brian is beginning to feel a little lonely tonight.





	1. Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> Song: https://youtu.be/OcZFpkHEhLA

Touring, to say the least, is a stressful part of a rockstars life. It’s fun to play and perform at all these shows to people who probably know the songs better than them but what wasn’t fun was all the moving around, the cramp spaces, the late nights, the endless parties and everything else in between. It’s for those reasons that Brian thought it would be best to bring along his girlfriend, Amelia, along. Bring along the comfort he needs along this long trip hoping that she’d be the cure to all of the stress he feels. He hadn’t dated Amelia for too long, a month at least, and when she found out about Brian being in a band, she was relatively cool about it. As if it didn’t faze her one bit. As if she knew exactly what she was getting into and that was one of the reason that Brian was drawn to her to begin with. She was cool and she knew it. If Brian tried to hit on her while he was on the early stages of his studies, before the band, she probably wouldn’t have batted an eye, unlike him, he would have been longing for her from afar.

The band didn’t see it that way. Unfortunately. They didn’t like her all that much. She was obnoxious and they could see right past her act at how she wasn’t as cool as she made herself to be as well as that she wasn’t much into Brian but liked the idea of being a rockstar’s girlfriend. Because of this, they weren’t afraid to drop hints about their distaste for Amelia but as Brian’s friend, they made sure not to drop them too hard. Amelia knew this and in return she showed her distaste for them. 

So when the news came out that Brian was to bring along Amelia on tour, they immediately rammed him with complaints and reasons as to why they think it’d be such a terrible idea. Brian could only groan and roll is eyes as he counteracted with his opposing reasons for this debate. That’s when Roger pulled one of his many brilliant ideas. If Brian was going to bring along his girlfriend, then what fair would it be if they didn’t bring their long time friend Y/N? Counter the bad with the good. Besides, you were there since the smile days. Even before that when you helped Roger out with one of your shared classes. You were there to provide the morale they needed when they thought things weren’t going their way with band. How you were honest with them with their ideas and how you contributed from time to time. If Brian was going to bring his blood sucker than they were going to bring their life support along this trip.

Brian couldn’t disagree to that. More support is all he could ask for.

As for you, you were ecstatic at the news that your friends were bringing you along. In any case, this was the perfect time to spend in between the gap of you graduating from your studies and going out to apply those skills into an actual career. This would definitely serve as your vacation, whether your parents liked it or not. It was your time to enjoy your youth before you get trapped into adulthood officially.

There you were waiting backstage as the band finished up their last song for the night. You were proud. Proud that they actually made it, all their hard work, the blisters on their hands, the bloody fingers, it all paid off. As they came in, you went up and hugged all of them. “Fantastic show guys! That was absolutely amazing!”

Freddie came in to give you a sweaty kiss on your cheek. “I know! We killed them out there, didn’t we? I don’t think they’ll recover from that!” Freddie laughed. As the band dispersed, you could only hear Amelia coming towards Brian, loud as can be with her arms wrapped around his neck. Like the rest of the band, you didn’t like Amelia as well. She was smug and deceiving. The kind of person that the band couldn’t fit well with so it was surprising to hear that this was, in fact, Brian’s girlfriend.

Going to the dressing rooms, you sat on one of the cushions, waiting for the gang to clean themselves up and head back to the hotel. Holding onto Brian, Amelia walked along with him. You rolled your eyes at her possessive behavior. You know what she was about and you were not for it. As she took a seat next to you, you made sure not give her any attention. You didn’t want to make trouble as you knew she loved to stir up drama.

Averting your eyes to the band getting dressed, you couldn’t help but take a peek at all of them, including Brian. Unfortunately, Amelia had seen this bumped shoulders with you. A smile on her face as she kept on looking at the scene in front of her, she glimpsed at you and asked, “He’s quite fit, isn’t he?”

“Um, sorry?” you laughed nervously.

“Brian. He’s quite fit. Great in bed as well.”

“Oh no, I-” You try to stumble out.

“Just remember who he’s sleeping with before you try anything.” She said, concealing the venom in her voice with a smile.

Taken aback at this, you stood up and went to find Roger. In his robe along with Deaky, you stood there with your arms crossed and a irritation on your face. “I can’t be the only that hates her guts, right?”

“Who? Oh, Ms. I-can-do-what-I-want-because-I’m-dating-a-rockstar, no, of course not, what’s wrong with you?” Deaky said in true sarcasm, a language of his own.

“What happened?” Roger asked as he wiped his face with a towel.

“Oh, you know, just Amelia being her bitchy self.”

“What else is new?” Deaky said as he picked up his pants underneath his robe.

“Hey, you just stay away from her, alright. I don’t want that leech sucking you dry as well.” Roger chuckled. You could only bump shoulders with him as you smiled.

It was an obnoxious time on the way to the hotel. Amelia made sure to be all over Brian, making eye contact with you. The rest of you could only roll your eyes and try to start up a conversation.

Brian was a little confused as to the huge amount of affection Amelia was giving him. Usually they’d just hold hands or have her head on his shoulder. A few kisses here and there but right now she was acting very possessive and the funny thing is, he didn’t know if he liked it or not, especially when he wanted her to be more affectionate towards him.

“Darling, I hope you know that Amelia’s been staring at you.” Freddie said in a low whisper.

“Don’t worry about it. She’s just mad that I took a peek at Brian while he was changing.”

“And?” He asked expectantly.

“And what?” You turned to give him a confused look.

“Is he a great package or what? A bit twiggy and what not, but still.” Freddie had an eyebrow raised while smirking at you.

You could only laugh at his little antic in between what you were going to say. “Fred-what the hell-”

“Don’t you think so Deaky dear?” He said as he swatted John’s knee.

“What’s that?”

“Brian would be an excellent shag.” Freddie said in a boisterous voice.

“Oh yes, if I weren’t married, I’d take him to town.”

“If Brian were to be a woman, I’d know for a fact I’d bed him.” Roger butted in with a laugh at the end of his sentence. Brian could only feel his cheeks heat up and nervously laugh along with his friends. You, on the other hand, were having a good time, especially with the look on Amelia’s face. She wasn’t apart of the joke even if they were talking about her boyfriend. 

As you all entered the hotel, you couldn’t help but overhear the entourage discuss about another party in one of the hotel rooms. You didn’t know who was throwing it but you honestly didn’t care. You’ve been to enough. So when Freddie and Roger caught up with you, an arm wrapped your shoulder and an all knowing look on both their faces. “No.”

“No?”

“Why not?” Freddie asked.

“I’m just worn out from the other parties you guys have taken. I just thought maybe I should have some time in. Call my parents and whatever else.”

“That’s a shame. You’re going to miss out on all my dancing.” John smiled as he walked passed you all and into his room.

To Amelia’s fortune, she overheard the exchange. She was a natural born party girl and wherever a party is, she’d be there. She pulled onto Brian’s hand hoping to speed him up to their spare bedroom.

Once inside, she went through her suitcase and headed straight towards the bathroom. Brian only watched in silence, slightly confused as to what her rush was. Maybe she was planning something for him. A little fun together like he was hoping for. He was dying for her touch but they haven’t done anything exciting since they left on tour. She was either dead asleep or he was. He was either preparing for a show or her out and about through the cities they go to.

Thinking about it, he was just dying to get some sort of relief. Anything really. So he sat in bed, hoping that all that affection on the way here and the rush to get into the room was her way of saying she had something planned for the both of them tonight.

When she finally came out of the bathroom, all glammed up in a way that all eyes would be on her, Brian sat up slightly, ready for what she was about to deliver on. His attitude changed when she headed towards the door. “Where are you going?”

“Out. I heard there was this after party and I thought it’d be fun to go.” Amelia responded.

“Well, I just thought that maybe we’d stay in this time round and just spend some time together.” Brian said as he stood up from the bed and headed towards Amelia. He was feeling a little frustrated. They’ve already been out to as many after parties that she wanted. She even promised that this time they stayed in but then again, he should’ve known better than to have asked her when she was near to passing out.

Amelia walked towards Brian, placing her hands to his cheeks and giving him a look that always convinces him otherwise. “Love, I’m sorry, it’s just that I really want to experience what you and the band get to do. You know, have a little fun. I promise we’ll stay in and do whatever you want.” She then kissed him on the lips. Eyes closed, she didn’t see the frown on Brian’s face. As she pulled away, she smiled at him. Still with a stone face, he only nodded and watched her leave.

Going back to lie on the bed, he looked ahead at nothing only to sulk at the current situation he was in. He was hoping to spend time with Amelia in a time where, if she stayed home, he wouldn’t see for months at a time. He wanted her to be here with him. He wanted the companionship that would lack whenever he goes on tour. He let out a sigh and rubbed his face. If he was going to be honest with himself, his relationship with Amelia wasn’t really the best. He was doing most of the giving and if he wanted them to do something together or have Amelia at least do something for him in return, he had to play tug-o- war with her to get what he wants.

Feeling as if he might go crazy if he stayed in his room any longer, Brian took a step outside of his living quarters, and waited in front of his door, hands on his hips as he looked up and down trying to think of what his next step would be. He figured he could stop by at one of the hotel rooms that was holding the after party and keep Amelia company although he really rather not. He already felt sick from all the alcohol he consumed from the last one. Heading down the hall with his hands in his pockets he dragged his feet to the elevator only to hear some banging from one of the vending rooms in the hall. Curious he headed towards the noise to find you there banging on the vending machine. The snickers bar you bought just decided to hang for a little and you were not amused,

Smiling at her unluckiness, Brian crossed his arms and said, “Ah, of course it would be you making all that noise.” Startled you turned around with red on your cheeks only to calm down as it was no stranger commenting about you. The embarrassment simmering away as it was only your friend.

“Of course it would be with a candy bar stuck in this damn machine.” you laughed along with him.

“Here love, let me help.” Grabbing the machine with both hands, Brian began jostling it backwards and forwards until a thump came to his attention. Bending down to stick his lanky arm in it, he pulled out your candy bar he handed it to you with a wiggle of his brows and a toothy smile. You only rolled your eyes playfully with a smile as you took it from his delicate hands.

“Thank you. I would’ve called room service instead but I’m under the band’s budget.”

“I know but soon we’ll be able to spend as much as we want. Right now, they want to make sure that we’re a gamble that was worth betting on.”

“Come off it! You guys are brilliant! That concert tonight was fantastic. I just wish I was front row to watch it fully instead of backstage.”

“Really? Most people would rather be backstage and see behind-the-scenes!” He said with a small tone of sarcasm and his hands raised in a surprise motion.

“It’s more fun to watch the show then hang around in the back.”

“Well I’m glad you think so. It’s nice to know that you’re a real friend instead of using us for our fame.”

Giving him a slap to his arm you smiled at his comment. “Shut up, you know that’ll never be the case.” You said as you headed out to the hallway, Brian tagging along.

“So where’s your girlfriend” you asked pretending to be looking for her around the hall as the both of you walked towards your shared room with Roger.

“She decided to head to the after party.” He said with a solemn tone

“Without you?”

“I, uh, wanted to stay in for tonight.” He shoved his hands in his pockets as he looked down at his feet walking. “What about you? I’ve noticed you’re not all glammed up courtesy of Freddie.”

“Oh, yeah, I decided to do the same. I’ve been dragged to too many parties already.” Grabbing the room key out of your pocket you went into your room.

“Uh, do you mind if I just hang out with you and Roger?” Brian asked timidly as he leaned against the door frame

Looking over your shoulder as you opened the door, you smiled and responded, “Of course Bri, although, sorry to disappoint, but Roger went to the party too.”

“Oh! Even better! Less from his yapping mouth!” He laughed as he entered behind you.

Moving your suitcase on the floor next to your bed, you let Brian take a seat as you headed to the radio. “We can have fun on our own! This mini fridge has got some champagne and what not.”

“A glass would be nice.”

 

For most of the night, the both of you spoke and had your fun with the champagne, and then the wine. There were moments where you two would get up and “just have to dance to this song!”. You two did have your fun and Brian felt better then he did when he left his room. It became later in the night and you noticed by the clock set on the bedside table and how you two were resting on each of your respective beds.

“I’m gonna go change.” You said as you reached into your suitcase for a pair of shorts and a t-shirt.

“Alright.”

As you headed into the bathroom with your clothes in hand, Brian looked around the smaller room. His eyes couldn’t help but wander down to your suitcase. A couple pieces of your clothing items were in a disarray. Shirts, pants, socks…your underwear. All he could do was view the detail in the lace on one of them and then he could only think, who were those lace knickers for? He hadn’t seen you with any men on tour yet and he hoped you and Roger weren’t doing the devil’s tango although he doubt that. Roger tried wooing you when you guys met, as the story goes, but Brian knew you two had an almost sibling type of relationship, You guys bickered and look out for each other. Brian only hoped you were currently wearing another pair of laced underwear…

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard you enter back from the bathroom. Brian had seen you in shorts before but for some reason he needed to stare at your legs. They were enticing. Making your way over to him, you sat on the bed he was sitting at to close up your suitcase. Brian only took a peek of what little of your backside is shown. You then make yourself comfortable next to Brian as you poured yourself the last bit of wine to drink.

You laid on your side with your one hand holding your glass while the other held your head, smiling and facing Brian who went to do the same. You kept on talking, laughing at his jokes and smiled about his passions. She was admiring him. Again. All of her friends were admirable but while they were all making music, Brian was still trying to achieve another dream. You loved the fact that he was still trying to further his education. That now that he’s a rockstar, he didn’t drop everything else in life and think that the music industry will take care of him. He was smart to continue on his love of space.

Noticing that there wasn’t anymore to drink, he tries to reach over you to place his glass on the nightstand on your side but as he was trying to do that he felt you graze a finger across his chin and then giggle. He looks down with a curious look and then a goofy smile as he asked, “And what’s got you in a fit of giggles?”

“Nothing. You just got yourself a stubble here.” You said as you kept on scratching his chin. Brian finally sets his glass down and places his hands on each side of your head as you look up at him with a smile.

“I should go shave that off, right?” Your fingers continue to feather his jaw and chin to his neck with your eyes zoning out onto his face. Brian loved the way you looked right now. Hair splayed and in a bit of mess, your eyes looking half lidded as you stared at the corner of his face, and your hand resting atop your chest.

His finger went to move a piece of your hair away from your eyes as you say, “Maybe, but I’d rather see you grow it out. See how you look then…” He laid his head into your neck with a smile on his face and chuckle out of his lips, his left hand finding its way to your hip.

Lifting his head back up to look at you, he responds, “I could grow it out for you…”

His hand started sliding down your leg and then back up, finding its way underneath the backside of your shorts as he stared into your eyes. Your hands found their way to his shoulders, you stared back. He felt for your underwear, happy to feel some lace on them. For some reason this gave him comfort. Was she wearing it the whole time, hoping to get lucky? Or did she changed in her lace underwear knowing that he was going to be hanging out in her room for a while? Brian only prayed for the latter.

Brian’s face leaned down as he continued to caress you, nose rubbing against yours, while his eyes fluttered closed to the sensation he was feeling. absentmindedly he rubbed circles around your skin as you gripped on his shoulders tight. You never thought you could need someone so bad but here you were, wanting Brian to touch you more, to do something to cure the feelings you were feeling for him. Never did you think you’d end up in this position with your friend. He was just a friend and that’s all you ever thought about him as. You only guessed that it was true that guys and girls can’t be friends without there being sexual tension.

As he finally gave himself in, leaning down and kissing you slow yet in a starving manner, as if he wanted to savor your taste, the shape of your lips against his, you closed your eyes as well as your hand went to grip his hair. The hand on your thigh traveled inwards, following the trace of your underwear until he was right between your legs. You pulled away with a gasp as you felt his finger gently stroke up and down against the fabric that was protecting your core. Oh god, how much you wanted this was beyond normal limits and you were crazy for doing the next thing that you pray you wouldn’t regret later on.

In a gasp you called out Brian’s name. “What is it love? What do you want me to do?” He said looking at you with half lidded eyes as he was willing to do whatever you want. Do whatever you want. He just needed you.

“Stop.” You said, still overwhelmed by his touch.

Instead of his attention being on his actions and what he was planning to do next, they were on you and the word that you let free. “What? S-stop?”

You grabbed ahold of the hand that was stroking you and repeated the word. Brian pulled away, sitting back up on the bed. He was worried now. Did he just fuck things up? Did he just ruined what he had with you? “I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I just thought-”

“No. It’s not that.” You said as you also sat up and looked down at your hands that lay on your lap. “I just…can’t. I can’t be that person. The other woman.”

That’s right. He forgot. He’s dating Amelia.

“Of course. I understand. It’s just, couldn’t help myself, not around you. I was just so enticed by the way you looked, the way you spoke, the things we spoke about and Amelia…she’s not here…but you are.” He looked up only to see you still looking down.

“Just because I don’t like her doesn’t mean I’m a low enough person to do that to her. And just because you felt lonely tonight doesn’t mean you can go looking for someone to bury yourself in, Bri.” You reasoned. You’ve seen the way they are with each other. You heard Brian talk about his frustrations with Amelia. You understand. But that didn’t give him or you the right to do that.

“I just wish Amelia wasn’t so tough to work with. To sort things out with. I brought her here with me because I thought it’d be good for us but she’s always so busy showing up to parties and telling people she’s with me,” If only you could tell him more. Tell him the things she’s done behind his back. Give each other more reasons to keep this up. But you can’t. This was something they needed to resolve. Taking ahold of one of your hands, he kept on explaining. “Talking with you has felt more like home than anything I’ve done at all either by myself or with Amelia.”

You stood up, looking at Brian’s sadden eyes. You went to play with his hair a little as he leaned his head against your stomach. “I’m sorry that you feel that way but that’s something you need to tell Amelia about. Work with on. You can’t fix it by sleeping with whoever behind her back.”

His hands went to your hips as his head kept digging into your stomach. He realized now how unhappy he is with Amelia and how you were right. How everyone was right. “Please Y/N…Just tonight. I just want you for tonight…”

You pulled Brian’s head to look up at you. “I’d do anything for you Bri, but I can’t do this. I won’t let you use me like this and I won’t allow you to misuse Amelia either.” You pulled his hand away from your hips. Grabbing a pair a jeans to go over your shorts, you put on your shoes and headed to the door all the while Brian sat and watched another woman leave him alone. “I’m going to go find the others. Have a couple of drinks. You should get some sleep.”

Before you closed the door completely, you hear Brian calling you out. “Can we just keep all of this to ourselves. If you see Amelia, can you just not mention we were together.”


	2. Every Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After crashing in your’s and Rogers hotel room, Brian makes his way back to his and his girlfriends shared room to which he makes a discovery and now must reflect and make a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://youtu.be/pUSgyQMapnw
> 
> So I originally posted this story on tumblr and although the first part got a great amount of exposure, there was barely any for the second part. Because of this, I find it hard to continue on something that seems that no one's interested in. So please let me know how you feel and leave some feedback if you can!

To say that the morning rays were a welcoming thing to feel on your face would be a debate all on its own, especially when you think about having to face the events from the night before. Brian was one of these people. Feeling groggy and unkempt, Brian looked to see that he surprisingly didn’t sleep in given that he drank a couple of more glasses of alcohol when you left the night before.

Oh, that’s right. That whole thing wasn’t a dream.

Getting up, Brian rubbed his eyes to adjust to the light the window and lamp were displaying. He shut off the lamp, stretched and headed to the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror. God, he looked like shit. Can you believe that he felt awful? Conflicted even? Lord knows he has a lot of apologizing to do today. Washing his face to wipe all the grime off him, he headed out of the bathroom and noticed that he was still by himself in the room. Nobody came in last night which only made him wonder where you were now. He prayed that he didn’t scare you off, that you were going to avoid him. He only prayed that you did the same as him last night and passed out with one of the boys.

Brian exited the room, still feeling tired. Maybe a couple more hours of sleep would help. He did stay up late. Making his way towards his room, he noticed a few disarrayed dressed people making their way towards the elevator. He guessed the party was an all nighter. He could only think of Amelia. You were right, he shouldn’t have tried anything last night and if he was unhappy he needed to talk to Amelia about it. Work things out, after all, she is his girlfriend and he’d be a complete asshole if he went around sleeping with whoever if Amelia wasn’t around him.

Unlocking his room door, he slowly opened the door in case Amelia was inside sleeping. He didn’t want to wake her. Not yet.

As he expected, Amelia was splayed across her side of the bed, disheveled as the night before came with her to bed. He could only smile at her appearance as all her makeup was smudged, her hair in a bedtime frizz, her clothes wrinkled and on the floor…Brian squinted at what was next to her shoe. His heart dropped at the sight as he swallowed his now thick saliva down his throat. It was an unopened condom and it wasn’t his. No, no. He scoffed. Just overreacting. She was probably ready for me by the time she got back and I wasn’t here…probably disappointed her…

Brian’s a smart man and he knew to leave no stone unturned. Although he felt a bit guilty of assuming she would even do that to him, something deep down gave him a feeling she could. Maybe it was his insecurities or empathy from his actions last night or maybe logic, he didn’t know. He couldn’t really pinpoint it although, if he had to guess, it was all of the above. He headed quietly into the bathroom of their room and closed the door. Psyching himself up for what could be, Brian looked around the bathroom for anything misplaced. He was trying so hard to avoid the trash bin but by the end of his search, it only lead him to one place. His heart sank. There was the blinding evidence. And he didn’t know what to do with that kind of information. He didn’t know what to do in that very moment except stare.

He sat himself down at the edge of the bathtub. Here he was feeling bad about trying to do something that she was most definitely guilty of. He was beating himself up about being a deceitful snake and yet she went and done the ultimate sin. But what was he going to do? Wake her up and scream at her about what was in the trash bin? Cry and beg her why she had done such a thing? Right now, he needed to think. He needed to sleep.

Slipping off his shoes, he slipped himself quietly under the sheets of the shared bed on his back. He quickly turn to see Amelia flip on her side facing him. “Bri…is that you?” She groggily asked, not bothering to open her eyes. He turned to his side to face her as well. He stared at her disheveled self and he honestly had no idea how to feel about her. He was upset and angry, of course, but he also felt as if he cared and yet didn’t care all at the same time.

“Yes love, it’s me.” He responded promptly. He found his arm draped around her waist wanting to hold her and yet not wanting to get close to her at all. He was so contradicting, he didn’t even know which side of him he’s with and which side he’s suppose to be fighting against. Did he want to stay with her or did he want to leave her? Did he want to fight with her or did he want to pretend he didn’t see anything and go on as if nothing happened? He didn’t know and it was scaring him as to how uncertain he has become in the span of a minute.

“I was wondering where you were last night.” Her muffled voice said. I’m sure you were, he thought but then again, maybe if he stayed here, she wouldn’t have gone out to find someone else.

“No where you need to concern yourself about.” She only hummed at his response. In the small bit of silence that took place, Brian broke it as he shared, “I missed you and I want you to know that I care for you…” How pathetic can you get?

“Me too…”

That’s not what he wanted to hear. Although Brian would be the smart one of the group, he should know better then to say things to a rock. He couldn’t believe that he was about to bring it out but here goes nothing. “Do you love me?” No really, how pathetic can you really be?

With her face still buried deep into her pillow, she only said things that the pillow itself couldn’t even understand until she passed out once more. He sighed. How dumb can he be? Asking that when she can’t even comprehend that someone was even talking to her. He asked his question now but could he even ask when she’s awake? He didn’t have much faith that he could.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Your head hurt a bit especially with the sunlight hitting you directly in the eyes. You rose from your side of the bed realizing that you were lying next to John while Roger was next to Freddie on the other bed. You got up nudging everyone awake as you realized the time. They were suppose to head out later on today for the next concert and you didn’t want them to be off schedule. You were surprised Brian didn’t ring up anybody to wake them up. That was usually his thing.

“Come on Rog, we gotta get ready.” You said as you rubbed your eyes. “Somebody better ring up the other two and meet up for breakfast.”

Groans and whines filled the room knowing full well what lays ahead of them later on today, much rather be sleeping in. You pulled on Roger’s arm to lift him up with his response “Just a few more minutes, my head can’t take the day…”

“No Roger, we don’t have a few more minutes, come on.” You continued pulling up his weight.

“Alright fine…”

“We’ll meet you lot out the hallway in about…” John looks over to the clock on the nightstand with squinted eyes, “An 30 or 40 minutes? Is that fine?”

“That should be plenty.” You respond back while pushing Roger out the door. Out the door, the both of you stumble down the hallway and into your shared room. Your heart pounded. You didn’t know if Brian was still there or not. For one, you really didn’t know what to do with him, if anything’s changed between you two. He is one of your longest of friends from the group and two, you didn’t want either of you to explain to Roger why Brian was by himself in their room.

“Well what happened in here?” He asked as you peeked from behind him, quietly sighing. “Seems that someone couldn’t get away from having a party?” He says give you a raise of his eyebrow.

When you walked in, you could see what he meant. There were more wine bottles then what you left last night. Oh, Brian… You felt bad now. He was just lonely and you went and left him by himself. The least you could’ve done was talk out his frustrations and stay with him on the other bed instead of getting all anxious and flustered and trying to run out of there as fast as you could.

You gave out a breathy laugh saying, “Guess so.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When you walked out the door, you saw all of them standing there except for two. You only rolled your eyes. Even when you try to do them good, they somehow fall out. “Alright men, time for breakfast.” You say with hands on your hips.

“Shouldn’t we wait for Amelia and Brian?”

An irritated look came about your face. Why was it always those two? “Fine. We’re giving them a minute and if they-”

“Morning fellas…” You hear behind you. Finally. You turn around to examine them both. They both looked like shit, even if Amelia tried to hide it behind her sunglasses. Brian had bags under his eyes. Maybe he always had them. That was definitely not because of last night.

As the band chatted amongst themselves, you mainly stole glimpses from Brian. You didn’t forget what happened last night and right now you were still having the same argument with yourself from last night. Brian didn’t take notice. He didn’t even give you a look to acknowledge that you were there. He actually forgot you were even here, as rude as it may sound but his head felt like it was spinning 100 miles per hour.

“Let’s get goin’ then, I’m starving for breakfast. Chop, Chop!” Freddie clapped behind everyone as he ushered them to the elevator. You stood to the side of the elevator doors. You noticed Amelia holding Brian’s hand with her head resting against his arm. You only scoffed in your head but you also noticed that Brian looked stiff. He just kept on staring above the doors as the numbers counted down.

You were worried but thought nothing of it until you all sat down for breakfast. He was fidgety. Pulling at his fingers while his knee was bouncing up and down. It surprised you that no one was taking notice to this, then again, everyone’s too busy trying to remedy their hangover. He was only ever like this when he was either in a rush or when he was anxious and by the look on his face, he didn’t look like he needed to be anywhere anytime soon.

“Hey Brian, wanna help me get the lot some tea?” He looked up at you with wide eyes as you stood up. Oh my god, that’s right…

“Um, yeah sure.” He said as he stood up. You looked towards Amelia only to see her head in her hands. Good. Don’t want to deal with her.

“Uh! Make sure you put-”

“I know Roger! How could I possibly forget how picky you are with your sugar?” You responded back. When you turned back around to the direction of the where the beverages were, Brian was already there making a cup. He didn’t wait for you which only made you think that he was still embarrassed about last night.

“I hope you’re not jittery because of what happened last night?” you questioned Brian from behind. His attention was obviously elsewhere. “Brian.” You said his name in an attempt to get his attention on you as you went to his side.

“Huh,” he looked around to see where you were as his hair bounced at his action. “Oh no, that’s honestly not what I’m worried about at the moment…” He says as his eyes take a peek at their table and then back down to the cup in his hands.

You grip his forearm in an attempt to get him to stop messing with the straw that was swirling the contents within his cup. His eyes were now on you with some surprise. He hope you weren’t going to give him a small lecture or sorry’s or pity for that matter about last night. He had another issue to worry about at the moment that he needed to resolve or else he’d lose his mind. “You can tell me what’s wrong, you know? I’m still your friend.” He swallowed the thick saliva that has formed in his mouth looking down at his shoes and then back to your eyes. Maybe if he told you, he’d feel less stress. Last night proved how level-headed you are and if he really needed help, you were the best bet to having a good answer to his dilemma.

Brian licked his lips in nervousness. If he said it outloud, it’ll feel more real than in his head and not only would he be the only one thinking about it but someone else would see his burden. “Amelia cheated on me last night.” He saw your eyes go wide as your grip on his forearm tightened. “I found a tied off condom in the bathroom.”

“Brian I am so sorry. Does Amelia know that you know?”

“No I haven’t brought it up. I’m just confused as to what to do right now.”

“You need to tell her that you know. Let her explain herself-”

“Explain herself?? She cheated on me!” Brian stopped himself from getting any louder. He didn’t want to look like a mad man and he didn’t want Amelia to get involved. “The evidence is right there in that trash bin! It’s ok for her to cheat on me but when I wanted someone to be with me last night, I’m the bad guy!”

“No, Brian, that’s not what I meant!”

“Forget it! Forget that I said anything! It’s my problem that I have to work out on my own, right?” He then whips around back to the table, announcing to everyone else that he had to go back to his room.

You felt your face go hot out of frustration. You wanted to help but he somehow finds ways to agitate you so much. If only he’d let you finish explaining. Right at that very moment, you felt petty. You wanted to go after him and finish your thought but that’s something he would want, right? In that case, you’d stay right at your spot. If he came for your help later on, you’d blow him off. Show him you’re not one to yank around.

You finished up making everyone else’s tea in order not to make them suspicious of the both of you. When you walked back, Freddie was the first to ask. “Oh, I’m not sure. He did say he wasn’t feeling all too well so maybe it’s that.” Maybe you should take up in acting because they all accepted what you said without complaint.

“Hopefully he’s well enough to perform the next concert.” John said as he blew into his cup.

You could only take a look at everyone else and then down to where Brian exited. You’d hate to admit it now, but you were worried about him. You only hoped this won’t cause him to have a downward spiral. Especially now of all times. You looked towards Amelia, now with more reason to hate her. She did do some questionable things to make you consider but her actually cheating on Brian, it honestly didn’t surprise you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! If you reached the end, thanks! Know that I would like some Queen/Borhap Cast requests!. To make it easy on myself, I prefer if you send them to my tumblr: https://marlopoe.tumblr.com/ . If you don't have a tumblr, then go ahead and send your requests here!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! If you reached the end, thanks! Know that I would like some Queen/Borhap Cast requests!. To make it easy on myself, I prefer if you send them to my tumblr: https://marlopoe.tumblr.com/ . If you don't have a tumblr, then go ahead and send your requests here!


End file.
